


Centennial Birthday

by ConjureUpaSmile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coulson Lives, Engagement, F/F, Few years in the future, Fluff, M/M, Occasional mature language, Pretending Civil War didn't happen, Pretty MCU compatible, Too much fluff, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjureUpaSmile/pseuds/ConjureUpaSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve never would have dreamed that he would live to see 100, let alone spend his 100th birthday like this.  Life isn't easy let alone letting go of past dreams, but somehow it all works out for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centennial Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I've been a lurker for quite awhile now and I thought I would try my hand at writing. It definitely wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Anyway, this is possibly my first and last attempt at contributing to AO3. I hope there are folks out there that enjoy it! *Un-beta'ed*

It was over the top. Of course it was, it’s Tony we’re talking about. Steve grinned and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend as Tony continued to animatedly recount the story of the time Steve got to touch a “real life” dolphin. Sure, the party was is over the top, but it was also somehow perfect.

Steve knew it was coming. After three years of dating and six years of being teammates as well as friends, Steve knew when Tony was up to something. Still, he made sure to put on his best surprised face when Tony brought him to the roof of Avengers Tower, all of their friends and co-workers greeting the duo as the elevator doors opened with a hearty, “Surprise!”

Steve took another bite of his hotdog and couldn’t help but smile at the perfectness of it all. The friends that have become family, the warm summer breeze, the amazing man at his side, and even the jazz band playing up on the stage that Steve was sure Tony spent way too much time and money getting up onto this roof. If anyone had told him in the 1940’s that this was how he was going to spend his 100th birthday, he would have laughed. Well, in all fairness he’s still laughing about it now, but it’s out of joy and not disbelief. 

Steve accepted a drink that Natasha handed him, regretfully removing his arm from around Tony, and tried to pay attention to the story that Rhodey was telling. Someone needed to make Rhodey feel like his stories were impressive and usually Steve was the only one with enough tact and manners to pull it off. 

Even though he was mildly distracted by his own thoughts, Steve was starting to feel like Rhodey’s story was a bit rambling. Turning to share a knowing look with Tony, Steve suddenly realized that his boyfriend was nowhere to be found. He then noticed that Clint and Bruce were not listening to Rhodey at all but instead grinning madly at Steve. Even Natasha couldn’t seem to tamp away the smile blooming on her face. Looking back at Rhodey, Tony’s oldest friend had stopped recounting a tedious story about everywhere he had to look for his keys that morning and was now also beaming from ear to ear.

“I can’t believe that worked. Tony said it would, but I though he was just blowing wind up my skirt,” Rhodey said.

“Uhh…what’s happening?” Steve so eloquently asked.

Natasha just winked at him as the music suddenly stopped. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, “Just try not to cry, Steve, I’m sure there are going to be pictures.”

“Good evening, everyone!” Steve turned to the stage to see Tony parading out with a microphone in one hand and his signature tumbler glass filled with amber liquid in the other. “Steve and I would like to thank you all for coming out for his centennial birthday tonight! I know, I know, this sure doesn’t make the whole ‘Which one of them is the cradle-robber’ debate any clearer…”

Steve just shook his head and grinned at Tony as everyone laughed and Tony continued on with all of his charisma. Steve turned back to Natasha to ask what she meant with that crying comment, but she was staring at the stage apparently enraptured with Tony’s speech. Clint, however, was still grinning at Steve, but as Steve opened his mouth to interrogate him the archer cried out, scowled, and turned toward the stage in an obvious pout. Somehow Steve had the feeling that a particularly sharp stiletto heel had just been ground into Clint’s foot. 

Tony was still talking, but Steve noticed that he was making his way off the stage. The crowd parted for him as he wove through, jabbering on about how he and Steve had become a couple, which Steve thought was both sweet and unnecessary as he was pretty sure that everyone had either been there when it happened or had heard the story a thousand times. Or both, Steve thought with a wry grin.

At least it wasn’t the dolphin story again. So, maybe Steve had gotten a little bit more excited than a normal person at getting the opportunity to pet a dolphin. That didn’t make the story that funny.

Tony had made his way to Steve where he then stopped. The two men grinned stupidly at each other for what must have been just a few seconds, but even after all these years Steve couldn’t help how he melts when he sees Tony’s eyes and that wonderful smile that just screams how much Tony loves him. Judging by how Tony acts, Steve knows that his boyfriend must feel something similar. 

Tony reached out and Steve offers him his hand, squeezing it tightly. 

Tony takes in a deep breath and suddenly looks nervous. “Let’s hear it for Steve Rogers, everyone!” Tony proclaims as the crowd bursts into applause and a few whistles. Steve just smiles and shakes his head, trying to fight off the blush. Unlike Tony, he’s never really enjoyed being the center of attention. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Tony starts, “but you’re going to have to be in the spotlight here for just another minute.” 

Tony is still talking into the microphone, but he’s fully focused on Steve. Steve is becoming increasingly concerned about how unsettled Tony is. It was about that time that Steve started to understand what was happening.

Tony was pouring his heart out to Steve, telling him and everyone that would listen how much Steve means to him and how he can’t imagine a future without him. 

By the time Tony sank down onto one knee, Steve was just vaguely aware of the tear that had run down his cheek and that he was now gripping Tony’d hand hard enough that is was probably hurting the brunette.

Apparently it didn’t matter. The sound of nearby fireworks just barely managed to grab Steve’s attention away from Tony, but that must have been the plan because the sparkles in the sky unmistakably read out, “Will you marry me?”

Turning back to Tony, Steve was met with the view of a simple silver band. Bruce held the microphone for Tony so that his other hand could still remain in Steve’s hand.

“Steven Grant Rogers,” Tony began but had to clear as his voice cracked as emotion was getting the better of him, “will you please do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?”

Steve realized his head was nodding before Tony could finish. Hell, he’d probably started nodding before Tony had even begun his question. Still, this moment deserved an irrefutable answer. Steve’s throat had become uncomfortably tight, but he managed to get out a somewhat strangled, “Yes.”

Everyone has cheering and clapping as Tony rose to his feet and he shakily slipped the band onto Steve’s left ring finger. The two men embraced and shared a sweet kiss. Steve tasted salt and realized that Tony had shed a few tears himself.

The band kicked back up and their friends swarmed to congratulate them. Steve realized that he had never been happier in his entire life. The phrase ‘best day of my life’ may have flitted through his brain, but with a grin he realized that ‘yet’ could be added on to the end of that phrase and it was still true. 

The night continued in a giddy blur. They were just arguing with Clint about whether or not a ring bearer had to be a child when the sound of a shattering glass rang out. Everyone turned to the sound of noise to see a red-faced, puffy-eyed Pepper Potts shift away from the bar and head toward the stairs.

Tony hadn’t looked away from the door closing behind Pepper when Steve said softly to him, “Go.”

Tony leaned in briefly to kiss Steve’s shoulder and he gave Steve a wain smile saying, “I promise I’ll be right back.”

“I know,” Steve answered back.

Steve watched Tony disappeared through the door the led down to the upper levels of the tower. He tried to join back into the conversation, he really did, but he just couldn’t think of anything but his new fiancé. It was pretty reasonable, he thought. After all, he did just get engaged. Plus, maybe he could help out with the Pepper situation. The two of them had become good friends, bonding over Tony.

Slipping away from the party, Steve went through the same door that he had watched Pepper and then Tony exit through just moments before. Apparently they hadn’t gotten very far because even Tony’s soundproof walls weren’t any match from Dr.Erskine’s serum. Steve followed his ears down one flight of stairs and to the penthouse level that he and Tony had made their home over the last three years. 

Steve opened the door softly and padded over to their living room where Pepper was voice was becoming increasingly shrill. He stopped at the doorway to assess the scene. Pepper stood at Tony’s bar, obviously having poured herself another drink to replace the one she dropped up on the roof. Tony sat on their sofa, his elbows resting on his knees and his head slightly bowed as he listened to Pepper’s drunken barrage. 

“-because I never let myself believe that it was me! I always thought that you were just you and that’s how things were, you know? Everything you put me through, all the pain, all the worry, I thought that was just who you are. Well who the fuck are you now?” Pepper sloshed her drink through her tirade. Tony swirled his glass of bourbon like it was second nature.

“And that’s another thing!” Pepper yelled as she pointed at Tony’s glass. “Look! All your ice cubes have melted! How long have you been sipping on that? When did you stop drinking? Nothing could make you drink less when we were together! What did Steve do to make you go so sober?”

Steve’s stomach clenched as he realized just what exactly Pepper was mad about.

Tony looked up from his drink to make eye contact with his former PA. “Steve didn’t make me, Pep. I just haven’t needed alcohol since I’ve had him.” Tony’s voice was patient and his face kind. 

Tony certainly wasn’t the same man that Steve had met on a helicarrier six years ago. Steve had always just assumed that it was age that had mellowed him, the changes had occurred so slowly. The once frantic genius now ate three meals a day, alright, maybe closer to one and a half on most days, and usually made it to bed before 2 AM. Apparently these changes hadn’t gone unnoticed by Pepper. 

The strawberry blonde began openly sobbing after Tony’s last remark. “What-‘s wrong-with me??” Pepper managed to choke out through her tears. Tony stood and looked as if he wanted to hug her, but Pepper just put more space between them and shook her head.

“Nothing, Pep! Not a damn thing! Where is this coming from? Firstly, you were the one that broke it off with me all those years ago. Also, I thought that you liked Steve. And just a few hours ago you were telling me how...happy…you are with Happy,” Tony answered back, clearly confused.

“That’s not – not the point,” Pepper spat back. “I gave you over a decade of my life! My best years, Tony! But I wasn’t enough, was I? I waited for you! I cried for you and put myself through hell for you, but I wasn’t enough! You never even thought about marrying me, did you? You never wanted that life with me! And then – then – he comes along and suddenly you’re Mr. Domestic! I bet you’re even talking about adopting asian babies together!”

Tony broke eye contact and tapped his chest where the arc reactor used to be in response to Pepper’s last sentence. Pepper gasped and Steve didn’t need a mirror to know that the tips of his ears were bright red.

“You are adopting, aren’t you?!” Pepper sounded both shocked and disgusted.

“Well, we hadn’t exactly singled out a single race, yet,” Tony tried with a forced smile, “I mean, we’ve talked about adopting and we’d like to one day. You know, a black baby may be nice, right? I’d name him Rhodey Jr. Rhodey would be so pissed that –“ but Pepper cut him off again.

“Who are you?” 

“Pep, I’m me. I’m sorry I was such a shitty boyfriend to you. You deserved better. You always have and you always will. No! Stop! Hear me out. I’m shitty and you deserve better. Yep, we’re talking present tense now. You never did anything wrong. In fact, you were better to me than you should have been. I think that deep down you know that. I can’t spell out what makes Steve so…so…different.” 

Tony was obviously trying to defuse the worked up CEO. Tony had used much kinder words to describe his future husband, most of which were spouted profusely when Steve was less than decently clothed. Still, Steve wasn’t sure if he should be listening to this conversation that obviously wasn’t meant for his ears. Maybe he’d just lurk for a few more minutes. If Tony started saying something that Steve knew he shouldn’t hear, he’d just make his presence known. That would work, right? Plus now it’d just be rude to interrupt.

“If I knew the formula,” Tony continued, “you know that I would have made a least a few dozen robotic Steve clones. Don’t give me that look! You know you’ve caught me doing worse! Steve…Steve just…he completes me, Pep. I know it sounds cheesy. You’ve been, without a doubt, the most important woman in my life and I sincerely hope that you’ll continue to fill that role. I do, Pep. I just feel like I was waiting my entire life for him. You know, sometimes I lay awake at night thinking that maybe the reason that Steve made it to the new millennium was just for me. Like, his entire purpose in life was to find me. I needed him and he came to me. I really think that there could be another person who could say all the same things and do all the same things and look exactly the same as him, but it wouldn’t be the same because it wouldn’t be Steve. It had to have been Steve.”

Pepper had finally stopped crying and allowed Tony to guide her to the couch and pull her close as she continued to sniffle.

“I still love you, Pep,” Tony offered. “I love you for being Pepper, but I don’t think that you and I were ever meant to have what you have with Happy. I’m so sorry I hurt you. I hope you know that it was never part of my plan to make you cry. I’m such a shitty friend. I’m really terrible, I am, Pep. I’m just the worst –“

Steve smiled and quietly slipped away to his and Tony’s kitchen. He grabbed a clean glass from the dishwasher and filled it with some water and ice from the dispenser on the front of the fridge before returning to the living room. This time, however, Steve allowed his footsteps to thump at their normal volume, announcing his approach.

Steve reached the doorway and grinned at the two figures cuddled up on the couch.

“Hey sugar tits!” Tony welcomed with his signature wolfish grin, “I’m sorry I’ve been away from your party for so long. Pep here is just a little upset that you’re now off the market. You know, I always suspected that she was hoping to be your rebound once you finally wizened up and ditched me.”

Steve just shook his head and offered Pepper the glass of water he had just retrieved. She took it and gave Tony a playful punch as she and Steve shared a knowing glance.

“Well lucky for you, honeybuns,” Steve said sarcastically, “I’m as dense as a rock.”

Both figures on the couch politely laughed. Steve watched them silently for just a minute. He knew how it felt realizing that someone you thought you loved, someone you dreamed of spending your life with, had moved on. Even when you found your real soulmate, it hurts just a touch to let go of old dreams. He knew that Happy was looking at rings for Pepper and that soon her day would come to joyfully agree to spending the rest of her life with him, but for tonight she could grieve her relationship with Tony. 

Steve dropped onto the couch on Pepper’s other side and hugged her, sandwiching her firmly between himself and Tony. Tony gleefully joined in on the Pepper sandwich as she groaned at their antics before Steve let up and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. 

“You two can take as long as you need. I’ll go entertain our guests. I know that I’m not an easy one to get over. After all, I am a national treasure.” With that, Steve took his leave, winking at Pepper and squeezing Tony’s shoulder on his way out.

Up on the roof, the party was still in full swing as if he had never stepped out. Bruce and Natasha were dancing close, Jane and Thor were making out in a quiet corner, Clint was dancing up on stage, and Sam and Rhodey were talking animatedly, and, judging by the look that Sam had just shot him, they were swapping horror stories of times they had walked in on Steve and Tony in compromising situations. Wait, was that Director Fury playing the drums with the band? Steve decided he didn’t want to know that had happened to the original drum player. 

“I hope the 21st century has exceeded your expectations, Captain,” Coulson said from Steve’s side.

Giving his old friend a wry smile and holding up his left hand Steve replied, “Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting to get engaged to a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, that’s safe to say. I can’t say I was particularly expecting alien invasions or floating cities, either. Floating cars, though, I was expecting, and I’m highly disappointed by the lack thereof.”

Coulson barked out a laugh. “You think it’s about time for me to get Clint to bed?”

“Nah,” Steve answered, “I think he’s got at least another hour left before we have to get concerned about him passing out in the ducts again.”

A commotion signaled Tony’s return to the party and Steve excused himself with a wry, “that’s my cue.”

Of course Tony was arguing with Sam and Rhodey by the time Steve could ‘pardon me’ though the friends and acquaintances that wanted to wish him a happy birthday and congratulate his and Tony’s engagement.

“No, that was a dildo, Sam, and yes, it is completely different from a ‘sex robot’ as you so eloquently put it. Steve has made it perfectly clear that I am not to build anything sentient for pleasure purposes. Plus, how many times do I have to apologize for that? Really!” Tony adamantly argued his point.

“Not this again,” Steve groaned.

“Oh hey, baby! Tell Sam that it was only a dildo!”

“I really am sorry about that, Sam. I still feel bad about it. I had no idea that you were going to the roof to test out your upgraded wings. Tony on the other hand…”

“What?” Tony balked, “it’s not like I invited him to join us or anything!”

Steve though that if Rhodey started laughing any harder, he just might have an aneurism.

“Damn,” Rhodey commented, “it sure is funny when it happens to someone else!”

Sam’s rebuttal was cut off by the band breaking into “God Bless America” as the traditional 4th of July fireworks started firing off. Even before his Captain America days, Steve always thought that it was wonderful that the whole country shot off fireworks on his birthday. Especially during the rough years growing up, it had made him feel special even though his mother couldn’t afford real birthday gifts.

“May I have this dance?” Tony interrupted Steve’s thoughts. Just like always, Tony’s soft expression melted Steve’s heart and he knew that saying no wasn’t an option.

So they danced. To “God Bless America.” Of course. It was ridiculous, but Steve was going to do anything to make the man of his dreams happy.

“So you heard the whole conversation with Pepper?” Tony asked.

“More or less. I think I missed her opening remarks.”

“I’m sorry, Steve. I should have told her I was planning to propose ahead of time, but I didn’t expect her to react like she did.”

“It’s fine, love,” Steve reassured, “I don’t think she would have expected herself to react that way, either.” 

A comfortable silence fell between them as they swayed to the patriotic tune. Tony leaned his head in to rest his forehead against Steve’s. 

“You know, sweetheart,” Tony started, “I can hardly listen to this song without my soldier coming to attention.”

“That’s no one’s fault but your own, Tony. You’re the one that insists on singing it whenever you see me getting undressed.”

“Well it would be absurd to sing ‘Star Spangled Man With A Plan’ as I watch you undress. That song is much more appropriate during sex, Steve.”

Rest of his life, Steve thought wryly. Of course, he wouldn’t spend it with anyone else.


End file.
